


Non approva, mio signore?

by ellenoruschka



Series: Viva Verona [8]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This work is a translation of my own fic from Russian, escalawrence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: There’s mad blood stirring.
Relationships: Escalus/Friar Laurence (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Viva Verona [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Non approva, mio signore?

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian text is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071562/chapters/60729040

“You disapprove, my liege?” — intricate black handwriting encircles his arm like a snake. It is a simple phrase, one that Escalus hears more often than he does his own name... 

To hell with it.

* * *

People in red and people in blue are quarrelling again in the middle of the piazza. They have not taken up arms yet; but Escalus, a lone figure on the steps of the great cathedral, knows: it is only a matter of time. 

Someone walks up to him quietly from behind. The friar who stops next to him looks vaguely familiar, his face kind and his gaze sad. 

“There’s mad blood stirring,” the Prince states, bitterly, turning away.

And swirls around the next moment, shocked, as he hears the friar’s response. 

“You disapprove, my liege?” 


End file.
